wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Orton
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 4 in. |weight = 246 lbs. |from = St. Louis, Missouri |signature = RKO |first = WWE SmackDown: Shut Your Mouth (2002) |typen = 1 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Randy Orton is a 3rd-generation WWE Superstar who prides himself on his destiny. He is a selectable character in WWE All Stars, classed as a Brawler. In Path of Champions Superstars, Orton defends the WWE Championship as the main antagonist. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Jake "The Snake" Roberts for the distinction of Coldest Snake. Among the Path of Champions, he is an opponent in two different paths. In addition to being the final antagonist for Path of Champions Superstars, Orton teams with Jake "The Snake" Roberts in an Extreme Rules Tornado match during the fourth match of Path of Champions Tag Team. The viper Biography :Randy Orton doesn’t have many interests. Wrestling is his life...or, as he would tell you, his destiny. :''Randy’s parents tried dissuading him; his father even warned that life in the ring meant a life on the road, away from family. Yet Randy, seeing how his friends perceived his world-traveling dad in “a different light,” recalls only thinking the prospect was “quite appealing, and something I wanted to do.” :''And do it, he has. A multiple-time World Champion, Randy has surpassed the heights of his father, WWE Hall of Famer “Cowboy” Bob Orton, and his famed grandfather “The Big O” Bob Orton, Sr. Whether you prefer the moniker of the “Legend Killer” or “The Viper,” both give credence to the fact that Orton is one of the most cunning of WWE Superstars to ever enter the ring. :''From such an illustrious family, and with so much accomplished at such a young age, Randy Orton could conceivably go down as the greatest WWE Superstar of all time before he hangs up his boots. Appearance Randy Orton has two available attires in ''WWE All Stars, although the only differences between the two are the trim colors. As the default attire, Orton wears black tights with white trim. The white trim includes a stylized script written "Orton" on the back, with a white-trimmed tattoo logo flowing from back to the sides and edges towards the "crotchial region". The alternate attire is the same as the primary choice, except its red trim instead of white. The choice of tights can be unlocked by completing Path of Champions Legends or Tag Team. Championships and accomplishments Randy Orton is a 7-time WWE Champion and 3-time World Heavyweight Champion. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton face off.jpg|Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton face off at WrestleMania. Videos External links *WWE Games - Randy Orton bio Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Brawlers Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Starter Characters